


Mail

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vera receives an envelope.





	Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Miss Kakes.

Vera Benett looked up at her superior with a sense of confusion when an envelope was dropped onto the desk she was sitting at with a soft thud. Before she could say anything, Joan Ferguson had already left the small office again. Curiosity got the best of the deputy as her fingers quickly opened the offering and revealed the contents: a card, a picture of a vase of sunflowers on the front. On the inside, in neat cursive, it read: 

_ Vera, _

_ Happy birthday. _

_ Joan. _

The brunette couldn’t suppress a soft, nervous chuckle as she clutched the card to her chest. 

 

In her office, on the CCTV, Joan Ferguson was watching her with a slight smile.


End file.
